Stranded
by Harbinger of Anime Babes
Summary: With everyone gathered on a boat to Toucan Island, something was BOUND to go wrong. Of course, the fuel ran out and the boat free-floated to an uncharted island. Now the eighteen young adults of Castanet are trapped on this island.


**Hello, everyone. I don't usually add author's notes, but here goes.  
>I had the inspiration to write this after watching the premiere of "Love in the Wild," which is a new reality show about 20 singles who go out into the wild and get paired up and fall in love and they can switch partners and yadda yadda. Originally, that's what the story was going to be. However, I then thought about "Flight 29 Down," which was my favorite show in middle school. So, it's sorta a mixed thing with those two shows.<br>The story is its own thing, however.  
>Warning: There will be slash, both fem and male. There will be het couples as well. Not everyone will have a mate. I plan on this being a long story, with multiple chapters. I'll update as much as I can.<br>Remember to review! Thanks!  
>Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay, everyone!" called Owen, trying to take charge. The crowd of the other seventeen people, nine girls and eight boys, stopped fighting and looked up to him. "I know that being trapped here may not seem very appealing, but if we all work together, I think we'll have a nice time."<p>

Kathy, the blond haired girl with sassy green eyes, pouted her lip and placed her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? A _'nice time?'_ Where do you think we are, on vacation?" She stepped over to the rock that Owen stood on, and pushed him aside. "People, we are _trapped_ on this island. Owen said it himself. Thanks to Toby crashing the boat…" she glared at him, and the rest followed through.

"Hey! I told you, the fuel ran out! Besides," he started, turning his head to stare at someone else. "_Luke_ was supposed to fill it up."

The heads turned to Luke, who was trying to climb up a palm tree. "Coconuts!" Then, he noticed the crowd that was facing him. "Uh, what?"

"Luke!" called Selena, his girlfriend who was once again angry with his stupidity. "Pay attention! We're stuck on this island thanks to your forgetfulness!"

"Oh, right. I was supposed to do something to the boat, wasn't I?" He slid back down and threw a couple coconuts on the sand. "Uh, how are we supposed to open these?"

"We _could_ crack it open on your head," muttered Chase in his saucy tone.

Suddenly, the entire crowd was yelling at each other. Kathy and Owen still stood at the rock up front, and Luke was in the back knocking coconuts against one another.

"GUYS!" Owen's voice boomed through the crowd, pulling their attention back to him again. Kathy looked up at him, shocked at his ability to call attention so quick. "We have plenty of food packed in the yacht, and by the looks of it, we have plenty of fruit to eat as well." He looked at Toby, who gulped in fear. "And you. You're a fisherman, right?" He nodded. "You can teach us how to fish, and Chase and Maya can help cook it up."

"No!" Chase yelled suddenly. "Maya _can't_ cook! I don't know why you nimrods keep thinking she can! Have you even tried her food?"

"Okay, okay!" Owen called once more. "Calm down! We need to save our energy!"

Kathy stepped back up, placing her hand on Owen's bicep to hold her balance. "I have a plan. Owen and I will pair everyone up to go find food and materials for shelters."

Owen smiled at her. "This is just your excuse to be with big ol' me, isn't it?"

She pushed him. "Anyway, first off is Owen and I. I figure we're the strongest of both sexes, so we can start building some shelters.

"Ha, I always knew you had the hots for me!"

"Shut up, stupid!" Her cheeks flushed a light pink. "We need to pair everyone else up."

"Line up!" shouted Owen. The crowd followed into a single file line.

"We'll pair you by skill." She looked down the line, searching for her first choice. She pointed at her fellow blond friend, Maya. "You're with Chase; your objective is to search for food."

"Uh!" Chase whined. "That's not fair! I told you, Maya can't cook!"

"Don't be an asshole, Chase." Kathy flipped her hair and slapped his hand.

"Um, I'll try my best, Chase," mumbled Maya, twirling one of her yellow pigtails.

"Whatever." He started off, but Kathy stopped him.

"No, no, no! I'm not finished yet. You have to wait until we send you off."

"I don't have to listen to a damn word you say!" He ran off into the trees, leaving Maya on the beach.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Follow him." Maya nodded and followed suit.

Kathy then nodded at Phoebe, the girl with green locks and red glasses. She stepped up, adjusting her jumper. "Yes?"

"You're with...her." Renee ducked her head, her short brunette strands floating in front of her eyes. "You two are to find some fruits on the shore, such as pineapples, bananas, coconuts…anything like that."

"O-okay," stuttered Renee.

"Cheer up, girlie! We'll have so much fun working together!" chanted Phoebe.

"The next pair is…" Kathy continued.

* * *

><p>Chase kept running through the trees, doing his best to ignore the footsteps that were closing the distance behind him. "You run like a girl!" Maya shouted, her childish nature creeping out.<p>

"Pretty sad that I'm more feminine than you are, woman!" His legs pushed forward, trying so hard to outrun his opponent.

"Why can't we just look for food together? You don't always have to be such a douche to me!"

His voice held silent, the only sounds were his feet crunching the ground and his exasperated breaths.

Maya kept creeping closer, and suddenly knocked Chase to the ground. She sat on his back to keep him from standing up and running away once more.

"Ugh, you're so heavy!" He tried to lift his chin up from the leaf covered ground.

"Only because your food is so tasty!"

"Wait, are you being nice?"

"Why shouldn't I? We're partners, so we might as well be civil. Besides, you're a professional cook. Of course your food is delicious."

"Well, I suppose you're right. It's not your fault we're stuck here." He narrowed his eyes. "Luke…"

Maya stood up and offered her hand to him. "So, where should we start?"

* * *

><p>"Julius and Luke."<p>

The crowd stood in silence.

"Julius…You don't care that you're with the guy that got us stuck here?" asked Luna.

"I'm not the judgmental type. Besides, I'll keep him on task~"

"Okay, well, Luke, you're going to chop wood, and Julius will carry it back."

"Aw, but I might break a nail!"

"I think it's worth the risk."

With no other word, it was decided they'd work together. "Selena, don't you wanna work with me?" Luke asked his girlfriend.

"Uh, no. And in case you didn't notice, YOU got us stuck here. So you may want to keep your distance from me for a while," she snapped.

"He didn't mean to…" called a very timid Wizard. Everyone turned to look at him. All this time, not a word had slipped from his lips, but now he's defending Luke? "I know he didn't mean to, and I know why he was distracted. Once you all know, you will feel bad for hammering him." Luke looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Don't tell them…" his face said.

"It is up to Luke to reveal his secret to you." He pressed his back against the tree. "Kathy, who is my partner?"

"U-uh…" She stammered, forgetting her place momentarily. Frantically glancing back and forth, she almost put him with Witch, the other "magical being," when Wizards eyes glowed and compelled her to choose another. "Candace."

The blue-headed beauty's cheeks became rosy, and she asked Kathy if she were sure. "I don't see why not."

"What is our mission?" Wizard snapped his book shut and stood up.

"I want you two to help with the shelters."

"No problem." He smiled, something no one had ever seen him do. He gracefully moved over to Candace, who was timidly swaying from side to side.

* * *

><p>Maya plucked a peach off a tree. "It always amazes me how fuzzy these things are."<p>

Chase grabbed one as well, and observed it. "I'm surprised you're not talking about its color. Seems like something you would say."

"Why, because I'm a _girl_?"

"Well, yeah."

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm a typical girl."

"You're right." He slammed the peach against a tree with a strong force, and it splattered in his face. "Aw, dammit!"

"Well what'd you expect, dummy?" She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket, and wiped his face off.

"You don't have to do that." He snatched it away from her, and began to clean off the sticky juice.

"Just trying to help…"

"Yeah, well," his cheeks heated up. "Just go find some more fruit, kay?"

"Okay…"

* * *

><p>"Toby, you go with Gill."<p>

Toby's eyes opened slightly enough for Gill to recognize the green in them.

"You're going to fish, obviously."

"Delightful." Toby turned to bow politely to Gill, and a warm smile fluttered across his face. Gill ran his fingers through his flawless platinum locks, and returned the favor.

"Selena and Witch, you're both spunky. Go look for fruits together, okay?"

"Sounds fun. Hey Witchy, you know what your name rhymes with?"

"Shut up, you bitch."

"Exactly." Selena smirked at her new adversary.

"Calm down, girls. We're here to help each other..." Kathy frowned, her hips drooping a bit. "Let's see, who's left?"

"Calvin, Luna, Jin, and Anissa," answered Owen.

"Jin and Luna, you are to gather herbs in case of an illness."

"Alright, no problem." Jin motioned for Luna, and she stepped next to him.

"This should be interesting, Doctor!"

"And that leaves us with Calvin and Anissa."

Anissa blushed as Calvin placed his hand on her shoulder. "You will also help get wood."

"Okay, so when do we get started?" piped up Luna.

"Now!" Kathy and Owen said at the same time.


End file.
